


Скотт, лучше бы ты не спрашивал

by Vardana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardana/pseuds/Vardana
Summary: Кажется, любопытство, присущее Стайлзу, передавалось воздушно-капельным путем.





	Скотт, лучше бы ты не спрашивал

**Author's Note:**

> стёбом это вряд ли назовешь, но какие-то намеки на крэк всё же присутствуют.  
> парочка нехороших слов, что-то вроде пропущенной сцены, основанной на трейлере к 6Б.
> 
> написано на Фандомную битву для команды fandom Teen Wolf 2017

Дерек и Стайлз первыми зашли в лофт. Скотт, войдя следом за ними, закрыл за собой скрипучую дверь и намеренно проследил за их поведением: они осмотрелись, молча переглянулись и разошлись по разные стороны помещения. Дерек направился к холодильнику, а Стайлз, не мешкая, почти моментально скрылся за дверью уборной. На первый взгляд, что в этом могло быть странного? Подумаешь, захотелось перекусить после изматывающей драки или отмыть руки, по локоть испачканные в чужой крови. Ничего необычного для жителей такого городка, как Бикон-Хиллз. 

Но странность была в другом. 

Эти двое так старательно избегали друг друга, избегали зрительного контакта и почти не заводили бесед, что в результате выглядели, как давно женатая пара, находящаяся в крупной ссоре. Складывалось совсем иное впечатление, далеко не то, которое они хотели произвести. И Скотт, на самом деле, не был настолько глуп, чтобы этого не заметить. Сам тот факт, что Дерек и Стайлз приехали в Бикон-Хиллз на одной машине, уже вызывал несколько вопросов. 

Например, кто из них предложил ехать вместе?  
Почему после такой долгой поездки наедине с Дереком Стайлз по-прежнему был жив?  
И как они, черт возьми, повстречались?

Конечно же, задавать эти вопросы никто не собирался. Особенно Скотт.

Как только он их увидел, то моментально дал себе слово – ни за что, ни при каких условиях не влезать в это дерьмо. Не спрашивать, не намекать – в общем, ничего такого, что было бы связано с отношениями Дерека и Стайлза. С него достаточно. Скотт и так в свое время видел много плохих вещей. 

Позади осталась нелегкая битва с охотниками, а плечо всё еще побаливало от плохо заживающих порезов. Так что в жизни Скотта были вещи куда важнее, не так ли? 

Горько вздохнув, он покачал головой. Как ни крути, себя обмануть не получалось. Интерес разрывал Скотта изнутри, буквально разламывал, и навыки самоконтроля могли смело идти волку под хвост. Это мучало. Это было просто невыносимо – каждая догадка прицельно выносила ему оставшиеся мозги, а их не мешало бы сберечь. 

Кажется, любопытство, присущее Стайлзу, передавалось воздушно-капельным путем. Потому что никогда – слышите, никогда! – прежде Скотт не испытывал такого острого желания засунуть нос не в свое дело. И внутренний голос шептал ему: «Ты пожалеешь, дружище. Ты действительно об этом пожалеешь!» – но сопротивление доставляло чуть ли не физическую боль.

– Твой желудок слишком громко урчит, – сказал Дерек, не отвлекаясь от своих дел: каждый из ящичков кухонного гарнитура требовал его внимания. – Но здесь из припасов осталась только банка фасоли. 

– И больше ничего? – с надеждой в голосе спросил Скотт. Чувство голода было таким же сильным, как и любопытство. 

– Могу предложить сгнивший картофель, – Дерек бросил на барную стойку что-то увесистое и замотанное в полиэтиленовый пакет. – Не хочу показаться негостеприимным, но лофт пустовал больше года. Откуда тут взяться нормальной еде?

– Когда это что-то меняло? Тут и с твоим присутствием никогда жрачки не было, – вмешался Стайлз, появляясь за спиной Скотта; его руки были чисты, но едкий запах крови так и остался на коже. – Можем заказать пиццу.

– Не думаю, что здесь подходящее место, – отверг предложение Дерек.

Кто бы сомневался.

Поняв, что до вечера останется голодным, Скотт присел на скрипучий, покрытый вековым слоем пыли диван. Нужно было залечить раны, прежде чем возвращаться домой. А еще не мешало бы прояснить ситуацию.

Набрав в легкие как можно больше воздуха, Скотт произнес на одном дыхании:

– Ну и где же вы встретились?

В лофте на секунду повисла тишина.

– В Нью-Йорке, – поспешил ответить Стайлз.

– В Балтиморе, – одновременно с ним выпалил Дерек.

– Еще варианты будут? – улыбчиво поддел Скотт. – Могу предложить Сан-Диего. Или округ Колумбия. 

– Ладно, в Вашингтоне, – всплеснув руками, Стайлз подошел к винтовой лестнице и уселся на ступеньку. – Мы встретились в Вашингтоне. Доволен? Жили себе нормально, а потом встретились.

– И как давно? – не унимался он.

– Очень давно, – Дерек оперся ладонями на столешницу и, одарив каждого из присутствующих раздраженным взглядом, указал пальцем на Стайлза. – Так давно, что этот засранец уже успел меня заебать.

– В прямом смысле, – усмехнулся Стайлз, но тут же осекся, увидев опасное движение бровями. – Хорошо-хорошо, в косвенном. Зачехли обратно свое смертельное оружие, эти брови всё еще пугают меня.

Стайлз выглядел таким счастливым, когда позволял себе смотреть на Дерека. Вопреки ожиданиям, от него не веяло страхом, скорее, это было восхищение и… Постойте, Стайлз был возбужден? Скотт поморщился и озадаченно посмотрел в его сторону. 

Нет, личная теория о том, что между Дереком и Стайлзом есть незримая и какая-то извращенная связь – это одно, а спорить с собственным обонянием – это уже совсем, черт возьми, другое.

Всё, что случалось ранее, можно было назвать разминкой. А вот сейчас творились поистине очень плохие вещи. 

– Скотт, – осторожно позвал его Стайлз.

– Нет, погодите-ка, вы хотите сказать…

– Скотт, – повторил Стайлз, уже громче. – Тебе лучше присесть.

– Но я и так сижу, – с долей негодования произнес он.

– Тогда лучше приляг, – подхватил Дерек и как ни в чем не бывало пошел наливать воду в бесхозно стоящий чайник.

– Ага, и можно сразу на пол, потому что с дивана ты всё равно навернешься, – Стайлз виновато улыбнулся. 

Чутье говорило Скотту, что настал тот самый момент, когда стоило бы забрать свой вопрос обратно.

– Короче, чувак, мы с Дереком встречаемся. 

Стайлз тяжело выдохнул.

А Скотт хотел бы вдохнуть, но что-то не получалось. 

– То есть вы спите вместе? – спустя недолгую паузу, уточнил Скотт. 

Он не хотел отвечать самому себе, почему это так его волновало.

– Ты спрашиваешь, трахаемся ли мы? – а вот Стайлза этот разговор, кажется, очень веселил.

– Нет, господи! Конечно же, нет. 

Скотт подскочил на ноги и почему-то поспешил закрыть ладонью глаза. Ему стало до невозможности стыдно, и это чувство никак не собиралось его покидать.

– Ты снова играешь в слепую собачку? – Стайлз, судя по внутренним ощущениям, осуждающе закатил глаза. – Скотт, если ты нас не видишь, это не значит, что мы перестали встречаться. 

– Или трахаться, – добавил Дерек. 

Эти двое точно стоили друг друга. 

– Ладно, мне… знаете… – Скотт указал пальцем в сторону двери. – Мне уже пора, да. Я рад за вас, богом клянусь, но мне действительно пора уходить. До завтра!

Сорвавшись с места, он поспешил на выход. Оказывается, есть кое-что похуже плохих вещей – собственное воображение.

– А я говорил тебе, что он еще не готов, – послышался голос Дерека.

…и это был тот самый случай, когда Скотт не мог с ним не согласиться.


End file.
